ESPN Radio
ESPN Radio is an American sports radio network. It was launched on January 1, 1992 under the original banner of "SportsRadio ESPN." ESPN Radio is located @ ESPN headquarters in Bristol, Connecticut. The network airs a regular schedule of daily & weekly programming as well as live coverage of the MLB, the NBA, the BCS & the NIT games. ESPN Radio is broadcast to hundreds of affiliate stations as well as to subscribers of Sirius Satellite Radio & XM Satellite Radio in the United States & Canada. ESPN Radio currently has 5 company-owned stations in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas & Pittsburgh. Most other markets have ESPN Radio affiliates, whether they be part-time or have their entire format dedicated to ESPN Radio. The Walt Disney Company did not include the ESPN Radio network or the Radio Disney network in the recent sale of ABC Radio to Citadel Broadcasting; however, ESPN Radio as well as it's Spanish counterpart ESPN Deportes Radio are still considered to be a part of the ABC Radio family. Jim Cutler is the imaging voice heard on ESPN & on many other sports radio stations in the US. Brief history ESPN Radio launched on January 4, 1992. Keith Olbermann hosted the 1st program. The top story that night was that Danny Tartabull signed with the New York Yankees as a free agent. Tartabull, who had been with the Kansas City Royals, was one of the most feared sluggers in the MLB @ the time. At first, ESPN Radio broadcast only on weekends. By 1996, it expanded to weekdays with a show hosted by The Fabulous Sports Babe, Nancy Donnellan. 1 hour of that show was simulcast on ESPN 2 (1-2 PM ET). 2 years later, Mike Greenberg & Mike Golic were brought together for a new morning show, which still airs today (& is also simulcasted on ESPN 2). By that time, Donnellan was gone & Dan Patrick replaced her. That show lasted until Patrick left ESPN in 2007. Gradually, ESPN added more dayparts & became a 24-hour service. In 1995, ESPN Radio gained national radio rights to the NBA. In 1997, it gained the rights to MLB on national radio. Current programming Weekday programming Weekend programming Seasonal Shows *''The Huddle'' (Sat, February-August) *''NBA Sunday'' (Sun, February-June) *''The Baseball Show'' (Sun, March-August) *''College GameDay'' (Sat, September-December) Game broadcasts *''BCS on ESPN Radio'' (2000-present) *''ESPN Radio College Football Game of the Week'' (2007-present) *''Major League Baseball on ESPN Radio'' (1998-present) *''The NBA on ESPN Radio'' (1996-present) *''NIT on ESPN Radio'' Daily segments *''ESPN Radio SportsCenter'' *''SportsBeat'' *''Extra Point'' Former shows Weekday *''All Night with Todd Wright'' (Mon–Fri 1-6 AM, 1996–2005) - Later became All Night with Jason Smith *''The Dan Patrick Show'' (Mon-Fri 1-4 PM, 1999-2007) - Replaced by The Mike Tirico Show & The Stephen A. Smith Show; Dan Patrick revived his show on another network & time slot *''Bruno-Golic Morning Show'' (Mon–Fri 6–10 AM, 1995–1998) - Tony Bruno left, was replaced by Mike Greenberg & the show became Mike & Mike *''The Fabulous Sports Babe with Nancy Donnellan'' (Mon–Fri 10 AM–1 PM, 1994–1997) - replaced by Kornheiser, Donnellan moved the show to Sports Fan Radio Network until 2001; has re-emerged in 2008 co-hosting a local show in Tampa Bay, Florida *''The Stephen A. Smith Show'' (Mon-Fri 3-4 PM, 2007-2008) - Smith left the show on April 11, 2008 to concentrate more on TV & ESPN the Magazine. SportsNation briefly expanded into the timeslot, with Scott Van Pelt set to take over on May 1st, 2008. *''The Tony Kornheiser Show'' (Mon–Fri 10 AM–1 PM, 1998–2004) - replaced by The Herd, Kornheiser revived his show on WTEM, later Washington Post Radio & currently WWWT. Kornheiser's voice returned to ESPN Radio when the Pardon the Interruption simulcast returned in 2007. *''The Sports Brothers with Erik & Chris Kuselias'' (Mon–Fri 4–7 PM, 2003–2005) - later The SportsBash with Erik Kuselias after Chris left the show (Mon-Fri 4-7 PM, 2005-2007) & The SportsBash with John Seibel (January-October 2007), now SportsNation Weekend *''SportsRadio ESPN Sunday Magazine'' (Sundays 8-10 AM, 1994-1998), later ESPN The Magazine with Dan LeBatard (Sun 7-11 AM, 1998-2004) & Mark Madden (Sun 8-11 AM, 2004-2005) & finally known as Out of Bounds with Mark Madden (Sun 9-11 AM, 2005) *''The Post-Game Locker-Room Report with Jack Arute'' (Sat–Sun 11 PM–2 AM, 2001–2003) *''The Doug Karsch Show'' (Sat, January-August) *''Weekend GameDay with Mike Schopp'' (Sat 3-7 PM, 2003-2006) *''AM GameDay'' (Sat 9 AM-12 PM until 2006) *''The John Kincade Show'' (Sun 9 AM-12 PM until 2007) See also *ESPN Deportes Radio, ESPN's Spanish counterpart *FOX Sports Radio *Sporting News Radio External links *ESPN Radio's Website *ESPN Radio on Sirius *ESPN Radio on XM